lloegyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloegyr-History
Those Who Have Gone Before Us What Has Come to Pass A study of the major events in the history of Lloegyr =Times Legendary= Apart from the the World Tale of the Aels, there is very little known about the early history of Lloegyr. The Aels, in particular, don't care much for the study, which comes mostly from foreign sources. Several Southern travelers did visit the isle in ancient times, however, the the most educated of the Vincians can speak to the history, albeit from unreliable and rare sources. The earliest record of Lloegyr is that of Talius of Greta, a Tibernian historian who lived over a thousand years ago. He mentions the island as Erlandion, home of a primitive people who worship a small pantheon of "under gods." While some believe he mentioned the Aels, he offers a detailed account of a human sacrifice: a young woman killed on an altar and then entombed at the base of one of 13 monoliths. Talius' account of the Erlanders does not resemble Aelic culture in the slightest: the idea of sacrificing a woman would be quite strange, and the account describes the event as happening during the day (all Aelic ceremonies occur at night). His account, however, does reflect knowledge of the stone circles common throughout Lloegyr, and suggests that there were an earlier people native to the island. The account of Talius does support the Aelic legend of the Vendels (from which the the Vendel Moor takes its name. The Aelic legend of Danna's Waking describes one account of Danna's first moments, opening her eyes to find herself naked and alone, only to be attacked by the Vendels ("Vendel" is a Heorot pronunciation of "Vender-Ael," or "not people" in Aelic). She escapes the Vendels, who in most legends pursue her, only to be killed by Geor, Danna's champion. Like all Aelic legend, the account varies greatly, but suggests that the Aels fought (and probably displaced) a native people to Lloegyr. Aelic culture holds the various stone circles to be places valued by the Viltems, although this could simply be due to the fact that they always consist of 12 monoliths. After Talius, the next mention of Lloegyr comes by way Polius, a tax collector of the Tibernian empire. He makes the first mention of the Aels and the name Lloegyr (although he pronounced it incorrectly) in his report to the Emperor 740 years ago. He describes culture dominated by women (a difficult thing for the Tibernians to accept) and devoted to their gods of the forest. While the description of their culture is generally accurate, he makes no mention of their moon worship, leading some to suggest that the Aels had not adopted the Dunmar-God as their patrons at this time. Instead, he describes mostly their trade and barter (which is generally primitive, by Tibernian standards) and discusses a festival very similar to the Feytem's celebration still held throughout Lloegyr. Apart from these two accounts, there are very little records apart from Aelic tradition. However, some of these legends can be verified. The legend of Valka's journey to Guthlund has enough similarities to the Guth "Saga of the Western Witch" to confirm the story had existed over five hundred years ago (as the Guth have a runic record of kings), although the Heorots suggest that Valka was Guth or Kraki, and not Aelic at all. A shield with the unmistakable image of Parza the She-Wolf hangs in the Duke of Vincia's treasure hall, and has been on record there for more than four centuries. Vincian scholars suggest the Dunmar-Gog had taken hold sometime prior to this time. Further, Vincian tradition holds that they had contact with Evileise around the time they took control of Vincia, and that a 1,000 Aelic warriors fought with them against the Dark Men of Ibers. Note that the dates that follow are entirely conjecture, and of little importance to any Aelic priestess (who do not have much notion of "history" as much as legends that happened before memory. Events in Lloegyr *Over 1,000 years ago - The Vendels lived in Lloegyr and offered human sacrifice to their dark gods (which might be the Viltem). Talius of Greta visits Lloegyr. *About 1,000 years ago - The Legend of Danna, First Queen of the Aels and their rise to prominence in Lloegyr. *Between 1,000 to 800 years ago - Aelic culture begins to develop, with matriarchal rule and the prominence of the Spring gods (Danna, Geor, and the Feytem). The "Dancing Tales" of the Aels detail the first cycle of the World Tale, and suggest that Danna and Geor were fey monarchs or friends of the Feytem, and are thought to originate during this time. *Polius the Tax Collector visits Lloegyr. *c. 600 years ago - The time of Evileise the Usurper. *No later than 500 years ago - Key elements of the Dunmar-Gog were established in Aelic culture, and the Aels had contact with their neighbors. Events elsewhere *958 years ago - The founding of the Imperial Calendar (still used by Arim) *595 years ago - The Frankel, the first Duke of Vincian, conquers the area and pays homage to the Tibernian Emperor. =The Marching Times= The Aels were firmly established by the time the Heorot first arrived, as evidenced by Vincian records from the time of Martin I. Martin was a Vincian Duke who converted at the request of the Emperor to the Faith of Arim in the 516th year of the Empire (462 years ago). He sent numerous missionaries to Lloegyr, who actually met with some success in the southern part of the island. His missionaries were, however, rebuffed by the High Queen, an only some of the southern clans (notably the Stokes and the Temes) converted. The Faith of Arim being evangelical, this led to conflict and eventually war in Lloegyr, and the southern clans paying tribute to Vincia for protection. This lasted until Martin's great grandson, Martin III was deposed by Quentin, the First Count of Marckelle, 377 years ago. When he died more than forty years later, he granted his youngest son, Willas, the County of Lloegyr, and Willas built the Castle of Lamark in Southern Lloegyr, to rule over the Stokes and Temes clans. However, his brother, Quentin II, was killed by their cousin, Bradley IV, in an affair commonly referred to as the end of the Matter of Vincia. The end result was that Willas no longer had any support no the continent, and was left alone to defend Vincias small holdings in Lloegyr. Willas was not able to defend his lands or people, so he hired Heorot mercenaries. When he had no gold to pay them, he offered them land, and when he had no more land, he offered them promises... promises he couldn't keep. Willas had his head lobbed off by Horvald son of Horvist about 300 years ago, and Vincian influence in Lloegyr was no more. The Heorots stayed, however, and bickered amongst themselves. They brought wave after wave of the kinsmen to the island to help fight their battles, and completely wiped out the southern clans in their grab for land and power. It would be decades, however, before one of them asserted themselves over the others. Initially, the Aels were more concerned with the Vincians (who never made it past the River Temese) than with their mercenaries, but after the death of their High Queen, Gwennith, in the Battle of the Eastern Shore, they fought the Heorots in earnest. Unfortunately, they were not able to stem their advance until they had lost half their land to the brutal warriors from across the sea. Events in Lloegyr *c. 460 years ago - The first Vincian missionaries arrive to convert the Aels. *c. 450 years ago - The High Queen Fionne dismisses the missionaries, who only have success with the Stokes and Temes clans. *c. 430 years ago - Fionne's daughter, Queen Olanna, takes offense to the Stokes, and marches her warriors on their lands. The Stokes retreat into Temes lands, and the Vincians send warriors to protect them. For almost a hundred years, the Stokes and Temes would hold what is now the Lamark Peninsula. *337 years ago - Quentin I grants what is now Lamark to his son, Willas. *332 years ago - Bradley IV dismisses Willas, who is now left to his own devices. *c. 330 years ago - High Queen Gwennith crosses the Temese River. Willas calls for the first Heorot mercenaries. *c. 320 years ago - Horvald executes Willas, ending Vincian influence in Lloegyr. *c. 300 years ago - The Heorot chieftain Jarl kills Gwennith in the Battle of the Eastern Shores. *c. 275 years ago - Heorots have claimed all land southeast of the Muress Wood. Events Elsewhere *462 years ago - Martin I of Vincia converts to the Faith of Arim. *448 years ago - Martin's son, Martin II ascends to the Duchy of Vincia. *437 years ago - Martin II is lost at sea, along with his heir. His brother Bradley III takes the Duchy. *401 years ago - Bradley's son, Martin III, ascends. *377 years ago - Bradley's great nephew (son of Martin II's daughter), Quenton I, deposes Martin III. (This event begins the tale known as the Matter of Vincia). *337 years ago - Quentin's son, also named Quentin, ascends. *332 years ago - Quentin II is killed by the grandson of Martin III, Bradley IV, ending the Matter of Vincia. =The Time of the Dragon Kings= The first king of the Heorots was Old King Vorgen, who defeated Horald son of Horner about 250 years ago. His reign marked the rule of the Dragon Kings, called because they worshipped the northern Gods (known to the Aels as the Draytem, or Seven Dragons). Vorgen immediately looked to the North to subjugate the Aels, but his advance was stopped by the Aelic hero called Cullen, who slew 100 men as the Heorots tried to capture the narrow piece of land between the Seaspur Mountains and Berthe's Bay. The area became Cullen's neck, and despite the presence of the Murress clan on either side, it became the unofficial border between Heorot and Aelic lands. Vorgen had an adversarial relationship with both Queen Salandra and her daughter Ilia, but after Cullen's neck the two people held to a tentative peace. Vorgen's son, Verger, was overthrown by his bastard, Grenn, who remains the longest ruling king of the Heorots. His son was not so long lived, and as his father's death caused the Aels to march to war. The High Queen Bodcalla slew the new king, before she was killed in the same battle by Aldred the Bastard, a champion of the Heorots who was named the new king. Very little is certain of this time, as the Heorots were still almost universally illiterate, but it is generally agreed that after the death of Bodcalla, the Aels retreated and the island knew peace. This is also around the time that the first Wahla Princes contacted their neighbors, as records in Vincia make note of Lyr the Red 142 years ago, and name him as a contemporary of Aldred. It is generally thought that Aldred died at sea after about a ten year reign, sparking a minor war called the Time of Young Kings. There were at least three claims made to the throne, one by Grenson, the nephew of the previous king, one by Torvald of Lamark, and one by Edwin, the grandson of Grenn the elder's sister. Ultimately, Edwin (a boy at the time) is installed by his father Drust. When Drust dies and Edwin's rule collapses, it is Torvald's son who becomes king, and ends the Time of the Dragon Kings. Events in Lloegyr The Reign of Old King Vorgen *c. 250 years ago - Vorgen defeats the other warlords of the Heorots and names himself King. For a decade, he wages war on the Aels. *c. 245 years ago - Ilia succeeds her mother Salandra as Queen of the Aels *c. 240 years ago - The Aelic hero Cullen slays 100 men at the Neck and ends Heorot efforts to invade Aelia *c. 230 years ago - Old King Vorgen dies, legend has it taken a maiden to bed (the Aels say it was his granddaughter, but that’s most likely slander). His son, Verger, gains the crown. The Reign of Verger the Fat *c. 200 years ago - Verger the Fat loses a battle to his father’s bastard, Grenn. Grenn becomes the next King of the Heorots. The Reign of Grenn the Long *c. 200 years ago - Grenn supposedly reigned for 50 years, although little history is kept from this time. *c. 160 years ago - The Aelic queen Bodcalla and the Wahla prince Lyr come to power. The Reign of Grenn the Short *c. 150 years ago - Grenn’s grandson, of the same name, is killed by the Aelic warrior-priestess, Bodcalla, who pushes south of the neck. She is slain in the same battle by Aldred the Bastard, who claims the throne of Lloegyr. The Reign of Aldred the Bastard *c. 140 years ago - Aldred is lost at sea, his body never found. The Time of the Young Kings *c. 135 years ago - A long conflict sees half a dozen claims made to the throne. Ultimately, it is an Earl named Drust who manages to install his son on the throne, and rules as regent for some time. The Reign of Edwin the Fair *128 years ago - Deor, an earl who had converted to the faith of Arim (and also taught his warriors to fight on horseback in the continental style) defeats Edwin in the Battle of Thanet, and becomes king. The first king to employ scribes, Heorot history remains documented from this time forward. =The Dark Times= Despite the Heorot's rapid conversion, they have never been able to fully accept the Faith of Arim. There is a general mindset amongst the Heorots that it was their Wyrd to be lost, much like the Draytem, to the onslaught of time. This attitude is not without reason: soon after the Heorot converted, the Guth came to Lloegyr. King Deor the Blessed was of the Faith, and so when he defeated Edwin at the battle of Thanet, the Heorot converted: as the King goes, so do the people. Deor was of Lamark by birth, and knowledgable in the ways of the continent, so it is with his reign the first scribes recorded his battles and decisions. He built the first fortified castles in Lloegyr, starting with his capital in Caerlot, and introduced mounted warriors as they had on the continent. He did many fine things for his people. Unfortunately, he also seemed to bring the Guth. The first Guth raiders came to Lloegyr 125 years ago, when King Deor marched south to meet them at the Battle of the Farthest Point. He built the castle of Farpont on the spot, and while victorious, the Guth ships raided the seaside for the next few years. Deor was an adept commander, however, the Guth gained no toehold on the soil. These battles lasted until a naval engagement in Berthe's Bay, where fire swept across both fleets. Both people crippled for the moment, the Guth threat subsided for the moment. However, Queen Thalia of the Aels took the opportunity to push south of the Neck, where she was defeated by Deor at the second Battle of Cullens Neck. Deor pushed north, but a chill took him, and he returned to his capital an ill man. He never recovered, and did not survive the plague that swept through the Isle in the tenth year of his reign. He was followed by his 6-year-old son, Dannis. Thalia also died in that plague, and her daughter, Lisbeth, was of a much more conservative temperament, closing off all contact with the South. The two rulers could not have been more different in their fates. Lisbeth would reign for almost four decades and manage to placate the Guth with careful diplomacy. Her only engagement with them would during the Battle of Conley, where the Aels routed the Guth. She also paid them tribute for most of her rule, and the Aels knew much less horror than the Heorots during this time. Dannis, on the other hand, immediately suffered raids at the hands of the Guth, and was unable to defend his realm. One of his Earls finally won a decisive victory against them at sea, and immediately turned on his young liege. He defeated the boy king in the Heartlands, but constant Guth raids prevent him from laying siege to Caerlot during the Reign of the Two Kings. Ultimately, they agreed to meet in the tradition of the Scuttle Ship, but their talks were interrupted by the Guth, who attacked the gathering and slaughtered both kings. Following this, Tor, Rand's brother and champion, takes up against the Guth, and succeeds at driving them out of their strongholds. He becomes the de facto king of the Heorots, but is interested only in vengeance, not rulership. He commissions the Black Fleet, and sails on Guthlund, twice. The first time, he proves victorious, but the second they are ready for him. They slay the uncrowned king and sink the Black Fleet. The crown falls to Matur, Rand's 8-year-old son. Remembering the weak king Dannis, his Earls quickly abandon him, and Matur's reign is marked by incessant Guth raiding. Matur manages to cling to power, but surely would have lost his crown and his head, if not for a fortunate turn of events. One of his Earls, Fingist, defeats the Guth in a minor skirmish but wins great fame for his victory. Matur takes the opportunity offer tribute to the Guth, as Queen Lisbeth did years before. His earls nearly revolt, but the Guth raid again, and this time Matur rides with Fingist into battle to defend his earls. He again offers tribute, and the Guth accept... shortly before Maegan dies and is followed by her daughter, Haela. Haela proves less canny than her mother, and the Guth begin raiding Skyric lands, turning away from the Heorots. This allows Matur to cling to power for a few more years, before he dies choking on a chicken bone. While Matur knows some peace, the Aels soon bear the full brunt of the Guth attack. The Guth slay Haela after seven years of raids, but her niece, Veirdre, would defeat them the next year at the Battle of Berthe's Bay, slaying the Guth king. The Heorot King, Reeve, son of Matur, enjoys 25 years of peace due to the efforts of his northern neighbors, but also grows weak and unable to defend himself. Meanwhile, a new king takes power in Guthlund, and vows to avenge his father's death. Olaf I would conquer the Kraki first, and use their gold to finance an army of thousands of warriors, who would sack Trademeet and slay Queen Veirdre. He then marched south, to claim the lands of Lloegyr, and plunge the isle into decades of war. Reeve died during Olaf's first campaign, and Caerlot fell with him. His eldest son would fall in battle two years later, leaving his younger brother, Gunter, to fight on. Gunter does better: he is able to use his mounted warriors to better effect, and avoids costly sieges with the Guth. He is able to fight Olaf to a stalemate at the Battle of Windmere, and might have been able to repel him if he could have arrived in time for the Battle of Murress Woods. He had rallied the Aels to his cause, and they marched south to fight a common enemy. However, the Aels were ambushed at Murress Woods, and their broken army turned back in defeat and disgust at Gunter's failure to help them. With the Aels broken, it was only a matter of time. It spoke to Gunter's skill as a commander that he lasted almost another full decade of constant fighting before he died at the Battle of Longmarch Pass. However, Longmarch Pass also saw the crowning of Castus, who would turn the tide of the war. Events in Lloegyr The Reign of Deor the Blessed *128 years ago - Deor establishes his hall at Caerlot as the capital. *125 years ago - The first major Guth invasion attacks the southern shore. Deor marches south and defeats them in the Battle of the Farthest Point. To defend the shore, he commissions a great fort be built at the sight of the battle, named Farpont. *124 years ago - The birth of Deor's son, Dannis. *122 years ago - Deor repels a second major invasion in the Battle of Berthe’s Bay. Fire sweeps across both fleets, crippling both navies. *121 years ago - Thalia loses the second Battle of Cullens Neck to Deor, who pursues North before sickness takes him. *118 years ago - Deor dies of the plague, along with his eldest two sons. His youngest son, Dannis, is crowned at the age of 6. Thalia also dies of the plague, and is followed by her daughter Lisbeth. The Reign of Dannis the Young *116 years ago - Taking advantage of the weak realm, the Guth raid the eastern coast, in what is called the Reaving. Dannis fails to protect his Earls. *111 years ago - Rand, Earl of Farpont and Deor’s nephew, defeats the Guth reavers in the Battle of the Black Water. He marches upon Caerlot and demands the fealty of Dannis’ thanes. The Reign of Two Kings *110 years ago - Dannis and Rand meet in the Fields of Gold. While Rand proves victorious, he is recalled to Farpont to deal with more Guth raids. Neither side will meet in battle again, and the Heorots are effectively divided. *108 years ago - Matur, eldest son of Rand is born, as is Haela, eldest surviving daughter of Lisbeth. *107 years ago - Rand and Dannis meet upon the Scuttled Ship to discuss the crown. The Guth attack, leaving no survivors. Rand’s brother, Tor, vows vengeance and takes command of all the Earls. The Reign of Tor the Uncrowned *106 years ago - Tor strikes at all Guth outposts on the seaside, killing every Guth to a man. He commissions the Black Fleet of longships. *105 years ago - Aelic forces win the Battle of Conley. *101 years ago - Tor sets sail in the Black Fleet. He strikes at Guthlun for the first time. His foray is remarkably successful. *100 years ago - The second strike against the Guth ends in Tors death and the destruction of the Black Fleet. Matur, the only surviving son, is crowned. A decade of unchecked raiding follows. The Reign of Matur the Weak *98 years ago - Matur releases his Earls, unable to keep them in his court. *93 years ago - Reeve, eldest son of Matur, is born. *90 years ago - Matur manages to get one Earl, Fingist, to support him in a relatively minor battle. Now blooded, he offers tribute to the Guth, ending the raiding. He manages to begin to recall his Earls. *84 years ago - A minor rebellion ensues, which would likely have unseated Matur if not for a timely Guth raid. The rebels are hung. Veirdre, niece and foster daughter of Haela, is born. *82 years ago - Matur vows not to defend Berthe’s Bay east of Caerlot, in lieu of tribute to King Osten of the Guth. *81 years ago - Deana, Veirdre's sister and Haela's niece, is born. *80 years ago - Lisbeth dies, and her daughter Haela rises to the throne. *77 years ago - Brandon, first son of Reeve, is born. *76 years ago - Matur dies, choking on a chicken bone. His son Reeve is crowned. The Reign of Reeve the Unready *75 years ago - Gunter, second son of Reeve, is born. In Guthlun, Olaf, son of Osten, future king of the Guth is born. *74 years ago - Maegen, daughter of Deana, is born. *73 years ago - Haela dies in battle with the Guth. Her niece and foster daughter, Veirdre, takes the throne. *72 years ago - Otsen, dies as the Aels defeat the Guth in the Battle of Berthe’s Bay. Guth raids will dwindle inthe next couple decades. *61 years ago - The boy king of the Guth invades Kraki, and begins raids on the Vincia shores. *55 years ago - Olaf slays Than, King of the Kraki, and exacts tribute from his son Gar. He vows to destroy “His Father’s Slayer” next. *54 years ago - Olaf lands with a war party of many thousand Guth on the Northern Shore of Berthe’s Bay. *53 years ago - The Guth sack Trademeet, slay Veirdre, and march south. Deana, Veirdre's sister, becomes Queen of the Aels. Castus is born to Gunter, second son of Reeve. *51 years ago - The Fall of Caerlot, as Reeve leaves his hall to meet Olaf in the field of battle, and is killed in single combat with the Guth. Brandon, his eldest son, takes the crown. The Reign of Brandon the Brave *50 years ago - Brandon travels south to Farpont to rally his forces. *49 years ago - Brandon meets Olaf south of Caerlot, and is killed in a volley of arrows, along with both his sons. His brother, Gunter, retreats and is crowned the new King of the Heorots. The Reign of Gunter the Grim *49 years ago - Gunter escapes Olaf via the sea, and establishes court in Lamark. Olaf pursues and lays siege to the smaller port of Bessex. *48 years ago - Bessex falls. *47 years ago - Gunter leaves Lamark to force battle at the Marsh of Windmere. A stalemate, Olaf returns to Bessex as Gunter crosses the mountains to threaten Guth holdings in eastern Lloegyr. *46 years ago - Gunter calls for Deana to march down through the neck, and vows to help. However, he is unable to arrive in time, and the majority of Aelic strength is lost at the Battle of Murress Woods. Deana is killed, and her daughter Maegan becomes High Queen. Maegen returns north, refusing to help any further. *45 years ago - Olaf marches on Farpont and seizes the walls there after a brief siege. *44 years ago - Olaf returns to Guthlun to marry. He will not return until after the birth of his first son. *42 years ago - Olaf returns to meet Gunter on the shores of Lloegyr. A long campaign follows as Gunter is pushed back to the mountains. Jenevra, Maegan's granddaughter is born as her mother dies in childbirth. Maegan adopts her as her foster daughter and heir. *39 years ago - Gunter is killed in the first Battle of Longmarch Pass. His son Castus, 14 years old, becomes king, as the Guth claim Farpont and most lands east of the Landspur. Castus is crowned in Lamark =The Reign of Castus the Unconquered= The Reign of Castus began at one of the darkest times in Lloegyr's history, and may well end similarly. His reign saw the end of the Guth menace, but few know if they will remain at bay after he dies. Castus showed immediate brilliance as a commander, even though he lost his earliest battles. However, he was soon able to deal the Guth their first defeat in generations, at the Battle of Hangman's Bridge. He would hold them at bay for several more years, before he defeated them at the second Battle of Longmarch Pass. He would soon control the Heartlands, although Olaf kept an iron grip on the Eastern Shore, and raided all along the Bay of Berthe. After defeating Castus at Andel, Olaf managed to swing the tide of the war by bringing thousands of reinforcements, threatening both Aelia and the Heorots. However, the wizard Caledon managed to overcome the decades old anger over Deana's death at the Battle of Murress Woods, and secure a lasting alliance between the two people by marrying Castus to Jenevra. With the two people united, Castus defeats Olaf for good at the Battle of Bruna. The later years of Castus' reign were marked by Heorot prominence throughout the North. In particular, he helped Gar, King of the Kraki, defend against Olaf's son, and then used his alliance with the Kraki to defend Vincia from Gar's son Rolf. For the last decade, it looked as though Castus would be able to give his daughter, Ala, a grand kingdom. However, that was before Jenevra helped summon the Moorstepper, which wiped out entire Earldoms and brought Lloegyr to its knees. While Castus' kingdom has survived, the betrayal showed the weaknesses of the Aelic-Heorot alliance, and threatens to plunge the kingdom back into war after his death. Events in Lloegyr *38 years ago - The king rallies his army in the South, attempting to lay seige to Bessex. He must fall back to the Lamark before the winter comes. *37 years ago - The young king loses the battle of Grendon’s Hill, but inflicts such casualties on the Guth that Olad cannot pursue. The next few years is marked by a series of skirmishes with neither side gaining the advantage. *35 years ago - Castus defeated the Guth at the Battle of Hangman’s Bridge, the first true victory against the Guth in decades. The Guth retreat to Farpont. *30 years ago - After years of skirmishes, the Guth March to the West. Castus meets and defeats them at the second Battle of Longmarch Pass. *29 years ago - Castus begins the long seige of Caerlot. *26 years ago - Caerlot falls and Castus regains his family’s Great Hall. *24 years ago - Castus lays seige to Farpont, but has to break the seige to meet Guth reinforcements at the Battle of the Mere. Winning a costly victory, he retreats to Caerlot. *23 years ago - Draught, Castus’ bastard son, is born. His mother (who died in childbirth) was the daughter of Finn, one of Castus’ Earls, and Draught is cared for by the king. The Guth lay seige to Caerlot, but are defeated by the advance of Finn’s warriors from the South. *22 years ago - Olaf defeats Castus as the Battle of Andel, marking the king's first major loss, and allowing the Guth to land thousands of reinforcements. *21 years ago - Castus marries Jenevra, and with the help of her forces (in particular, the valiant actions of the Aelic champion, Angus who slays Olaf), defeats the Guth in the Battle of Bruna. The Guth will not threaten the Isle of Lloegyr again in Castus’ lifetime. *19 years ago - Jenevra gives birth to Ala. It is a difficult pregnancy, and Jenevra’s womb would never quicken again. *17 years ago - Maegan dies, and Jenevera becomes Queen of the Aels. *15 years ago - King Castus supports Gar, King of the Kraki, against a Guth invasion of Kraki lands. Gar swears an oath of kinship to Castus, and that his people will never take up arms against the Heorots. *11 years ago - Gar dies, and his son Rolf takes the Kraki throne. He turns north, and invades Guth lands, establishing the fortress of Nirkirk. *10 years ago - Rolf invades the Breadbasket, a stretch of eastern Vincia known for it’s Grain. In desperation, the Carl, the Duke of Vincia, offers tribute and loyalty to Castus for protection. Bound by his father’s oath, Rolf goes no further into Vincia. *2 years ago - The Moorstepper comes to Lloegyr, slaying several of Castus’ Earls and all warriors in their Great Halls. Castus tries in vain to hunt it down. *6 months ago - On a scuttled ship, Castus and Rolf meet to discuss terms of Kraki aid against the Moorstepper. The Queen’s treachery is revealed, and the champions slay the creature. *3 months ago - Draught marries Solde, Rolf’s daughter, who is accompanied by several hundred Kraki warriors. Return to the Main Page